Dante (Dante's Inferno) vs. War
Hack n slash. That's all i have to say Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Redemption. Either defined to regaining trust for there past sins or doing what they didn't do wrong. Boomstick: Yeah, that's these two in a nutshell. Wiz: Dante, Heaven's warrior against the Inferno Boomstick: And War, Darksiders Horseman of the Apocalypse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills, to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE Dante Algigheri Crusade's into DEATH BATTLE War Rides into DEATH BATTLE (*Darksiders- Main Theme*) Wiz: Since the dawn of time, the armies of heaven and hell waged an endless war. Also dawned to the conflict was the Charred Council. An ancient entity bound to the laws of balance. Boomstick: And if any power goes unchecked by the council, then the world is f***ed, Wiz: Even though they were at war, the angels and demons both held high respect to The Council and it's laws. Boomstick: And if any poor sucker breaks those laws, they have to deal with the councils right hand warriors. The 4 horseman of the apocalypse. Wiz: These 4 were sibligs in birth adn have been around for long years and possably more to come. There was the eldest brother, Death, The sharpshooter Strife , The beautfiul and deadly Fury . Boomstick: And the youngest and most bada*** of them was the youngest brother. The Red horseman, War (* Darksiders- Battle With Silitha *) Wiz: It wasn't logn for Heaven and hell to forge a treaty and a third kingdom was forged, The Kingdom of Man, or as we better now it as... Earth. And upon seelign the world with 7 seals. if one seal was broken and it would cause the Endwar for humanity. '' '''Boomstick: Well, one of the seven seals was broken and let's say humanity was doomed. But if it is a world where people eat tide pods, then it's no surprsie that this world was doomed.' Wiz: War was sent down to the 3rd kigndom by the council but for an odd reason... he showed up alone War: Abbadon... What is thsi? Where are my brothers? Abbadon: This cannot be... the final seal,,, Boomstick: And so Heaven and Hell raged battle yet again. Wiz: Btu do to hsi arrival and more evidence. The council and both heaven and Hell beleved War was responsible for the Endwar's upbringing. And he was evidently killed by a demon named Straga. Boomstick; But was brought back years later and the Earth became a barren wasteland. With all humans turned to ghouls. War seeked two things. Revenge on Straga and clear his name to the council. And does he have the guts and weapons to do it. (* Darksiders- Chaoseater *) Wiz: War's main weapon of choice is his sword, Chaoseater Boomstick: Big name, for a small sword. Wiz: Don't be fooled easily, Boomstick. While War is constantly dwarfed in size by everything aroung him, he isn't exactly short. In fact he stands at 7'4, making him as tall as André The Giant. And his sword is almost as tall as a normal human being. Boomstick; Holy hell! With a sword that tall, he must not skip arm day. Wiz: And is age is also much older then normal humans as well. He's already over 5000 years old, and coming with many years of age comes many years of experience in battle. '' '''Booomstick: Well, swinging around a gigantic sword for 5000 years is something to be impresse by. War coudld easily lift a man by the ribcage with his sword, cut through demons and monsters with ease, and rip out demon heads like a boss. ' Wiz: War also carries multitude of weapons alognside his trusty sword, This ranges from a gun orignally owned by his brother,Strife, an insanly large throwing star, A gauntlet that grants his insanely strength further, a gauntlet that can fire a spear tipped chain, a horn that can knock enemies on their backs in a single blow, and even the scythe of his older brother Death, The Harvester. Boomstick; War can also harnest abilites that consumes Wrath. Doing so, consuming Wrath allows War to do thigns like sprouting 4 swords from the ground, creat armors tthat can incresea his damage at the cost of defence, Swamr is entire body of hell fire or become a literal walking tank. (* Darksiders- War's Theme *) Boomstick: Further on in Darksiders, War found out the one responsable fro the seal's release was Azrael and Abbadon, but from his presuemd death, Abbadon became the Destroyer. Of course, War was understandably pi**ed off. Wiz: Azrael showed War in the ways of the light, and gave War the Mask of shadows in order to conquer the darknees within him. Before fighting The Destroyer, War had to wander the realms in search for the pieces of The Armaggedon Blade, a sword powerful enough and capable of killing Abbadon and War himself. Boomstick: And in the most epic of Sword forging of all time, The pieces became one and War received his Ultimate weapon. This sword is stronger then Chaoseater and War used thsi in his descent to kill The Destroyer. On this road he accomplished many feats. He's killed dozens upon dozens of angles and demons, and fought and killed the 4 chosens. ' ''Wiz: War is strong enough to ram a train car numerous times to kill the Greiver. Usually train cars can weigh as much as 157 tons and War effortlessly pushed this itno the Greiver till it Died. He survived geting smacked by Straga's mace, survie blows from the destroyer and fast enough to dodge swords falling from heaven. The distance betwen Heaven and Earth is about 13.14 billion miles away from Earth. And these swords came down in less then 3 seconds. (Evidence: https://www.enotes.com/homework-help/how-far-heaven-from-earth-402019 ) '''Boomstick: But if he's pushed to the limits, War can acces his Chaos form, this increases his size and strength by 3 and his incapable of being damaged. though he can only be in this form for a few minutes. Wiz; While War is one of the Carred Council's strongest warrriors, he's far from invincible. He has had his fair share of losses, such as his first encounter with Straga and even His fellow 4 Horseman. Such as when He impailed Death with Chaoseater, And Death somehow ripped off his arm. '' '' Boomstick: And Death (quoted by Strife) is " Damn near invulenrable." Wiz: But very few are capable of encoutnering the Red Horseman and make it out alive. Th emere presence of this man marks Aramggedon. The Watcher: You'll never get away! Do you hear me!? NEVER! Don't... forget... who holds... the leash... War: the Watcher's head I haven't forgotten. the Watcher's head Pre-fight! Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Redemption themed battles Category:Heaven vs. Hell Themed Battles Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Season Premiere Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Beat 'em up themed Death Battles